Eso
by Stephan Nightray Crosszeria
Summary: Luego de diez años por fin has regresado, y de igual manera me sigo preguntando qué es eso que esconde tu mirada. One shot. OzxGil. Dejen reviews porfa!


**Eso **

Una vez más en la oscuridad de mí habitación miro impaciente el reloj luego que este ha marcado las doce de la noche y yo como siempre sigo pensando en cómo estarás ahora?, qué estarás haciendo?, si ya sé que estás en la habitación de al lado pero también sé muy bien que no puedo estar un segundo lejos de ti, de hecho aún no sé cómo logré sobrevivir diez años sin ti, diez años! Tienes idea de lo que es eso? Seguramente no, para ti apenas y fueron unos cuantos minutos pero para mí fue una eternidad… para mí fue peor que la muerte, de hecho creo que lo único que me mantuvo vivo fue la esperanza de poder verte de nuevo algún día, lo único que me mantuvo en pie fue este amor desmedido que tengo por ti, un amor que tu tal vez ni siquiera estés dispuesto a corresponder. Fastidiado por mis propios pensamientos decido hacer algo más que pueda distraer mi atención así que me levanto de la cama y empiezo a desnudarme para tomar una ducha de agua fría tal vez eso refresque mis ideas y sosiegue a mi corazón.

Minutos después salgo del cuarto de baño y demonios, sólo han pasado quince minutos desde que intenté sacarte de mi cabeza aunque sea por esta noche pero mírame quince minutos después sigo pensando en ti, realmente creo que estoy mal. Sin más remedio voy hacia el tocador de la habitación para tomar un listón con el cual pueda atarme el cabello, luego me dirijo al enorme ropero y saco de él una pijama, de la cual me coloco solamente el pantalón pues odio dormir muy cobijado, tras hacer esto tomo entre mis manos la oscura bata de adornos dorados que hace juego con el pantalón y la observo nostálgicamente, ya no es igual cierto? Cuando niños me encantaba dormir completamente arropado y más aún me encantaba dormir a lado tuyo, el simple hecho de sentir tu calor era tan… reconfortante… me pregunto… qué era eso que me hacías sentir cuando éramos niños? Realmente era amor? O simplemente era admiración hacia tu persona? Cansado de preguntarme lo mismo nuevamente dejo escapar una leve e irónica sonrisa aviento la bata sobre la cama sin delicadeza alguna y me dirijo hacia una pequeña mesa ubicada en un rincón de la habitación sobre la cual se encuentra lo que ha sido mi única compañía durante estos últimos diez años, sin pensarlo dos veces alargo el brazo y tomo la cajetilla de cigarros, tras tomar uno ahora me enfoco en una de las sillas en las cuales descansa mi oscura gabardina para buscar el plateado encendedor que dará gusto a mi ansiedad.

Así sin dudarlo dos veces enciendo el cigarrillo y luego me dirijo hacia el enorme ventanal de mi habitación, el cual abro de par en par dejando entrar al frío viento que ahora sopla, tras salir, de manera casi inmediata mi mirada se posa sobre el cielo, esta noche está sombrío, pareciera que ha perdido todo su brillo, incluso la luna lo ha abandonado, justo ahora él es igual a mi hace diez años cuando lo había perdido todo, cuando había perdido la única razón para seguir viviendo, a ti. Recargado sobre el marmoleo barandal de la terraza, una vez más dejo salir un cansado suspiro mientras dejo caer la mirada sobre el pálido material, cuándo será el día en que pueda decirte a la cara que te amo? Cuándo podré pararme frente a ti y pedirte que no me vuelvas a abandonar? Me pregunto cuál sería tú reacción al escucharme decir eso? Enmudecerías? Tal vez reirías? O a lo mejor te enfadarías? No sé tú pero yo me atrevo a decir que optarías por la segunda opción, sí, seguramente si algún día me atrevo a decirte lo que siento por ti te reirás de mí y me dirás que deje de jugar, sí y definitivamente luego me jugarás una mala broma como es tu costumbre; pensando en esto, exhalo nuevamente el humo del cigarrillo y pronto mi piel empieza a sentir el frío golpe del viento, parece que se avecina una tormenta, y como es costumbre desde hace diez años maldigo en silencio al cielo por ello, si tan sólo supieras lo que pienso de ellas seguramente me dirías que estoy mal de la cabeza o algo pero no tienes idea de cómo las odio desde aquél día.

-hace diez años… en un día igual a este…- molestando nuevamente a esta profunda herida en mi corazón, mis labios musitaron estas palabras sin permiso alguno y sin saber por qué mi corazón no pudo evitar sentirse igual a aquella vez, por qué ahora tengo nuevamente ésta extraña sensación de perderte? Molesto conmigo mismo por pensar tantas tonterías en tan poco tiempo apago el cigarrillo o lo poco que quedaba de él y luego sin más tiro la colilla hacia una de las esquinas del balcón, para después dar media vuelta y dirigirme a mi habitación.

Una vez adentro cierro la enorme ventana y pienso en bajar a la cocina para preparar un poco de té, me pregunto si estarás despierto? Espero que si porque sé que no me rechazarías una taza y así podría estar contigo un rato más y con un poco de suerte podríamos permanecer juntos toda la noche; con este pensamiento me encamino hacia la puerta de la habitación pero justo antes de llegar muy lejos de mi cama un estornudo me sorprende, parece ser que el frío de la noche si me afectó, después de todo esa bata se salió con la suya.

Una vez fuera de mi habitación, mi mirada y atención no pueden evitar enfocarse en la puerta de la tuya, seguramente ya estarás dormido, pero ahora mi curiosidad me traiciona y me hace preguntarme a quien le habrás regalado el último pensamiento de este día, ambos sabemos que siempre estás pensado en todas las personas que quieres pero estoy seguro que debe haber una en especial que constantemente se roba tus pensamientos, eso lo sé por tu mirada que constantemente se vuelve nostálgica cuando te encuentras reunido con todos nosotros. Me pregunto quién será esa persona? Serán acaso tu tío Oscar y Aida? Sin duda ellos ocupan gran parte de tus pensamientos después de todo son tu familia, de hecho son tu única familia pero no creo que sean ellos, tu mirada no denota ese tipo de nostalgia. Será acaso Sharon? Es muy probable, Break me contó que la primera vez que se vieron tú quedaste más que encantado con ella así que puede ser una candidata fuerte aunque por el otro lado está Alice, si ese conejo estúpido sin duda se lleva mucho de ti pero a veces me pregunto si mucho de lo que obtiene no es gracias a Jack, después de todo él habita en ti, pero bueno hasta ahora no sé qué es lo que realmente sientes por ella y la verdad no quiero saberlo, tengo miedo de descubrir algo que mi corazón ya teme. Break? No, definitivamente no, si es el tipo de persona en la que piensas constantemente pero no por eso sino por lo raro que es, aún así es un buen tipo, si tan sólo supieras lo mucho que me ayudó en tu ausencia…

-pero… y si tal vez…?- pero qué demonios estoy pensando ahora, cómo se me puede ocurrir que tú, que yo pueda ocupar tus pensamientos de tal forma, tratando de sacar ésta lastimera esperanza de mi cabeza, la sacudo un poco para recordarle que debe dejar de hacerle caso a este tonto corazón y dejar de hacerse falsas esperanzas. Diez minutos después de haber decidido venir a la cocina por fin estoy en ella, preparé un poco de té y decidí llevar el servicio completo hasta la biblioteca después de todo aún es temprano o al menos para mí pues sólo han pasado veinte minutos y tal vez leer un libro me haga bien.

Realmente ésta es una de mis habitaciones preferidas en toda la mansión, es tan tranquila, acomodé el servicio del té no muy lejos de los sillones y de hecho me serví una taza de la cual sorbí un poco del oloroso líquido y luego la coloqué en una pequeña mesa de centro que hay allí, luego fui hacia un estante y tomé un libro, supongo que cualquiera estará bien después de todo sólo es para distraerme un rato en lo que el sueño empieza a vencerme. Con libro en mano tomé asiento en uno de los cómodos y grandes sillones del salón, la chimenea me brinda no sólo la luz suficiente sino también el calor que mi cuerpo había perdido gracias a mi negligencia así que cómodamente me dispongo a empezar mi lectura, la cual inicie en el capitulo…

-No puede ser Alice…- a qué demonios me refiero con esto? Ni siquiera yo mismo lo sé pero fue algo que mi cabeza y mis labios dejaron salir al unísono, de hecho era algo que mi corazón gritaba por qué? No lo sé pero algo me dice que no es ella. Mirando fijamente el libro a penas y si me atrevo a parpadear temiendo perder cada detalle de mis pensamientos, ahora que lo analizo bien nunca me había preguntado qué es eso?, hace diez años creí descubrirlo pero ahora no lo sé, realmente no sé qué es eso que hay en tu mirada. Hay cariño, con el que ves a tu tío o a Aida e incluso cuando miras a Sharon, hay también nostalgia y a veces dolor con los que miras a Alice, hay también ira y tristeza cuando hablas de tu padre e incluso hay curiosidad y alegría cuando se trata de Break pero… pero cuando se trata de mí… todo eso desaparece, y es cuando puedo ver eso que no puedo descifrar, parece ser una inmensa alegría entremezclada con admiración aunque también puedo notar aflicción y arrepentimiento pero no, aún mezclando todo aquello no es eso lo que hay en tu mirada, es otra cosa, un secreto que tu corazón está dispuesto a guardar aún incluso de ti. Mientras pienso esto el silencio que reina en la mansión me permite percibir algunos débiles sonidos que al parecer provienen de la sala así que decido salir a ver qué es lo que pasa y no puedo evitar sorprenderme al verte al pie de la escalera de la escalera llorando aunque mis labios han actuado más rápido que mi cerebro y en automático han dejado escapar tu nombre -Oz?- tras escucharme volteas sorprendido tal pareciera que no esperabas encontrarme aquí y noto cómo mueves los labios aunque no tengo la menor idea de lo que me dices pues ahora mi corazón le ha ganado la partida a mi razón y sólo le exige que te pregunte el por qué de tu estado -Oz… qué? Qué te sucede? Estás bien? Por qué estás llorando?- pero qué demonios me pasa ni siquiera yo respondería todo tan rápido y seguramente a penas y si lograste captar la primera pregunta.

Noto que me observas asustado y confundido pero también es como si tu mirada me reclamara por algo que he hecho y de nuevo ahí está eso, si ese pequeño y tímido brillo que siempre se oculta entre tus demás sentimientos y nunca se me muestra de frente, sin duda me gustaría poder saber qué es, pero me gustaría más aún saber que soy yo la causa de ese tímido brillo en tus ojos.

-Oz…!!! Oz…!!!!!- Inesperadamente cuando trato de acercarme a ti das media vuelta y ahora veo como te alejas corriendo hasta perderte en la oscuridad, qué está pasando contigo acaso estás huyendo de mí? O simplemente tratas de huir de ti mismo? Ignorando a mi estúpida razón por ahora, salgo inmediatamente detrás de ti, ya te perdí una vez y no pienso permitirlo de nuevo. Al llegar al recibidor no encuentro señal tuya por ningún lado, mirando por todas partes trato de ubicarte tal vez decidiste regresar a tu habitación aunque algo me dice que no es así y por primera vez odio que esta casa sea tan grande; continuo llamándote sin éxito alguno y por si fuera poco la tormenta ha empezado, ahora mi corazón se ha asustado aún más, y si te perdiera igual que aquél día? no, eso no volverá a suceder. Desesperado continúo mi búsqueda y creo que esta vez la suerte está de mi lado pues he sentido una fría brisa que proviene de una de las salidas traseras de la mansión, al llegar a ella me encuentro con la puerta abierta y sin dudarlo ni un segundo salgo a buscarte de prisa.

De inmediato mi cuerpo resiente el cambio de espacio pues mis pies se han topado con la mojada hierba mientras que mi espalda ha empezado a sentir el fuerte golpe de las gotas de lluvia, he corrido sin rumbo alguno durante varios minutos y solamente guiado por mi corazón, pues durante todo este tiempo no he sentido nada más que no fuera su fuerte latido dentro de mi pecho y poco a poco mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado ya a la helada lluvia y al frío viento que pegaba la ropa a mi piel. Por fin luego de minutos de búsqueda y persecución logro visualizar un pequeño bulto blanco que parece estar tirado sobre la hierba, disminuyendo mi velocidad veo con alegría a tu persona, aún agitado me acerco a ti y me doy cuenta de que tu pequeño cuerpo está completamente empapado y de que aún sigues llorando, aunque ignoro esto último de manera instantánea me quito la bata dejándola caer sobre tus hombros, tras sentir esto levantaste el rostro sorprendido, parece que no esperabas que te siguiera cierto? Pero ya te lo dije antes jamás permitiré que te separen de mí, no de nuevo, aunque debo admitir que tu actitud esta vez me ha sacado de quicio y no puedo evitar que mi corazón te reclame molesto y preocupado.

-qué demonios pasa contigo…?!!!- tras oír mi reclamo veo como te encojes de hombros mientras cierras los ojos sin que puedas evitar verte tan tierno, qué demonios voy a hacer contigo? Siempre logras que mi corazón flaquee ante tu actitud pues ahora logras que me traicione al dejarme caer hasta quedar a tu altura mientras que mis brazos te rodean fuertemente -hiciste que me preocupara… no vuelvas a irte así, no de mí…- lo ves? Una vez más sucumbí ante ti pero no puedo evitar desear retenerte para siempre a mi lado

-G…Gil…?- perdido en el abrazo en el que te tengo atrapado a penas y si escucho tu voz al decir mi nombre pues pongo más atención a tus brazos los cuales ahora responden a mi abrazo y me rodean haciendo que al instante sienta el calor de tu cuerpo pese a la húmeda ropa, además ahora escucho algo más -lo lamento Gil… lamento haberte preocupado… pero… sabes…?- no lo entiendo, hace sólo unos minutos estabas completamente confundido pero ahora pareces haber recuperado la confianza en ti mismo e incluso aquél singular brillo ha desaparecido de tu mirada es como si por fin te hubieras decidido a descubrir el secreto que tu corazón guarda y ante ello te miro un tanto asustado y otro tanto expectante, la verdad es que estoy bastante emocionado por saber lo que tienes que decirme

-Oz…?- han pasado sólo unos segundos y has de disculparme si te llamo impaciente pero no puedo evitar sentirme ansioso por escuchar tus palabras, sin embargo para mi mala suerte te niegas a decirme siquiera nada y simplemente te limitas a contestarme muy vanamente

-no… nada… olvídalo… - vaya he de decir que por un segundo pensé que tú… no tengo remedio cierto? después de tanto tiempo sigo pensando sólo estupideces, pero bueno por ahora me conformaré con esa respuesta y ocuparé mi atención en disfrutar el momento aunque he de advertirte que la próxima vez no te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente.


End file.
